A transport conveyer such as one described above has a downstream side conveyer portion connected to the downstream side of an upstream side conveyer portion, and is configured to transport articles, while rotating them about vertical axes (axes extending in the vertical direction), in the upstream side conveyer portion along an upstream side imaginary path line which is defined to have a circular-arc shape, and subsequently, to continue transporting the articles in the downstream side conveyer portion. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.)
Incidentally, in Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 6, a curved roller conveyer device 51, in which the upstream side imaginary path line is defined to have a circular-arc shape, is provided as an upstream side conveyer portion whereas a linear roller conveyer device 1, in which the downstream side imaginary path line is defined to have a linear shape, is provided as the downstream side conveyer portion. And the articles are transported in the downstream side conveyer portion without rotating them about the vertical axes. In addition, such a transport conveyer is provided with a guide body which contacts peripheral surface of articles for guiding the articles so that the articles would stay within a range of a predetermined lateral width defined with respect to the transport conveyer when the articles are transported along the upstream side imaginary path line and the downstream side imaginary path line.